


The Supersmurf

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen, Smurfs’ Village, Supersmurf, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Based off of an image in the issue “The Smurfs of the Law” and an Exclusive Offer in the mobile game The Smurfs’ Village. The EO was a Smurf with familiar-looking glasses in a phone booth who would fly around like Superman when tapped; the image was of Brainy deciding on a costume. I decided that it had to be Brainy in the phone booth, and wondered how he got to be the Supersmurf.
Kudos: 1





	The Supersmurf

It all started when the crystals crashed into Smurfy Bay. There were seven in all- three red ones, three yellow ones, and one that was a smurfy shade of blue. Papa, Smurfel, Smurfwillow, and Brainy transported them to the middle of the island where they’ve been ever since.

One night, Clumsy raced to Brainy’s island mushroom. “Brainy,” he cried excitedly, knocking rapidly on the door, “open up! I’ve got somethin’ to show ya!”

Brainy opened up, sending Clumsy toppling forward. Yawning, he scowled. “Clumsy, do you have any idea what time it is? What do you want?”

Undaunted by the less-than-friendly greeting, the Smurf bounced back to his feet. “I found somethin’! Come quick!!”

Brainy sighed, about to go back to bed, but the expression on his friend’s face made him change his mind. “This had better be good.”

* * *

Brainy stared in disbelief at the sight before him- the seven crystals glowing gently in the starlight. “Clumsy,” he sighed, rubbing a tired hand across his face, “these have been here for weeks.”

“They have?”

“Yes,” the Smurf said. He walked to the single blue one and glared at it. It seemed to be glowing the brightest. “This is awfully bright, Clumsy. It wasn’t that bright before.”

“It wasn’t?” Clumsy joined him, squinting. “Huh, I guess it wasn’t- hey, uh, Brainy? I don’t think ya should get so close to it. It doesn’t look safe-“

“Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy,” Brainy said, exasperated. He reached out for the crystal. “I assure you, I know what I’m doing. Would Papa have allowed us near it before if it wasn’t perfectly-“

**BZAP!!**

Clumsy ducked and covered his head as his friend was hurled backwards with a yell. The crystal was flashing now, faster and brighter and faster and brighter and-

It stopped.

Clumsy uncurled himself, peeking at the crystal warily- only it wasn’t a crystal anymore, just a plain gray stone. He straightened up. “Gosh, Brainy, what just happened?”

There was no answer.

“Brainy?” Clumsy looked around, and his heart nearly stopped.  _ “Brainy!!” _

His friend was laying near the edge of the hill that overlooked the main part of the island, frighteningly still. Clumsy raced forward, snatching up Brainy’s glasses from where they’d fallen, and tumbled to a halt beside him. “Brainy! Are you okay?!”

He didn’t  _ look _ okay; he was smoking slightly and he was too still, but maybe if Clumsy asked then Brainy would answer and everything  _ would  _ be okay, right? Right- Clumsy hoped.

He reached out and shook Brainy’s shoulder. “Hey, Brainy, wake up!”

When there was no answer, Clumsy began to panic. “Brainy?! Brainy!!!”

He stood up, trying to think. “What would Brainy do, what would Brainy do- oh! Right!”

* * *

Papa Smurf was rudely awakened by a loud pounding on his door, and a panicked cry of, “Papa Smurf, Papa  _ Smurf!!” _

It wasn’t Brainy this time, he noted as he sleepily rolled himself out of bed. It was- Clumsy?

“Now why would Clumsy knock on my door, and not Brainy?” Papa wondered. “Unless-“

_ “Papa!! Help!!!” _

With a gasp, the older Smurf realized what must have upset Clumsy, and rushed to the door. He opened it, catching Clumsy before he could hit the floor. “Clumsy, what happened?”

“I showed Brainy the crystals,” Clumsy explained frantically, “and he touched one, and he flew backwards, and he’s kinda smoking!  _ An’ now he won’t wake up!” _

Papa nodded. “Show me where he is,” he told Clumsy, making an effort to hide his fear.

* * *

When the two arrived, Brainy had sat up and stopped smoking. Papa skidded to a halt beside him. “Brainy, are you alright? Speak to me, my little Smurf!”

Brainy looked up at his Papa. “Yes, I’m fine,” he said, looking confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Clumsy gasped. “Uh, Brainy, I think it’s ‘cause you’re floating!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Brainy said, glancing down. “I’m not- oh my smurfness!! Papa, what’s going on?!”

He was indeed floating, sitting upright a few smurfs off of the ground. Papa gently pulled him back down. “I don’t know, but I’m glad you’re alright.” Helping Brainy to his feet, he yawned. “Now I think we should all go to bed; the Night Bloom Festival is tomorrow evening!”


End file.
